Rise of King Scar
by Evil Kion
Summary: this is a rewrite story of The first lion king movie up to Scar becoming king. An alternate universe Nadra X Madhambi(OC) & Simba X Shangwe(Would have been Zira later on but doesn't)
1. Prologue

_**In This Alternate Universe of the Lion king Franchise, it will Contain some OC Characters. Shangwe would have been Zira but instead stays as Shangwe while Nadra on the other side becomes Evil and Corrupt as what would have been Shangwe/Zira in the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Nadra is the Daughter of Sarafina & Scar, who learns about it after eavesdropping on Rafiki and Sarafina. Simba & Shangwe are the same age while Nadra is older by 4 Months. Nadra and Shangwe are Half Sisters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do n not own the lion king or The Lion guard franchise.**_

 _ **Rise of King Scar (Prologue)**_

* * *

 _Nadra hid behind a Rock eavesdropping on her mother and Rafiki. "Rafiki, i Will never forgive Scar for what did. I just hope Nadra never finds out Scar is her father. I used to feel bad for him since his real name is Taka[Dirt/Trash] but after what he did to his guard. That is unforgivable." Said Sarafina. "Yes, I hope nobody Finds out. I mean we lied to everyone saying that our long-dead friend Mlinzi[Protector/Warder] was her father. Which is a death that was sad. Scar used the roar of the elders and destroyed his own guard. Mlinzi was on Scar's Lion guard." Said Rafiki. **(Side note: Nadra 'Meaning rare, seldom, irregularly' is Nala's Original name according to the official Lion king wiki** **)** Nadra was Heartbroken from what she heard so she snuck back to where she was before. Sarafina returned to see Nadra Sleeping in the den and figured Nadra went on an exhausting adventure. Nadra soon fell into an over the max father-daughter love towards Scar._

 _ **(Sidenote: Shagwe's father is Hodari 'meaning Skilful, Strong, Manfully, Earnest in Swahili.)**_

* * *

 _ **(Madhambi means sin in Swahili.)** "Hello Nadra, my you look cute today. anyways I need you to trick trusting the pride into me." Said Madhambi as he licked Nadra making her fall in love with him. He was already in love with her but it was an evil love. Nadra spotted her mother and her eyes became fueled with fury and hate. Madhabi took notice of this and smirked as he heard Nadra mumbling that Sarafina and Rafiki lied to her, to everyone about who her father was. that Scar was her father. She started to think Scar should be king not and not Mufasa. She even started to think Simba shouldn't be future king._

 _"I would love to do that." Said Nadra with an evil smirk as she quickly became Crazy Evil. She quickly got the entire pride to trust Madhambi. "Hey, Simba. Hey Shangwe. Wanna play tag with me and Madhambi?" Asked Nadra With a Mischievous smirk. "Sure," said Shangwe and Simba. Nadra and Madhambi ran off Ahead of Simba and Shangwe. "Um, Simba Nadra has been close the entire pride except for Madhambi and your uncle Scar. this is the first time She's communicated with members of the pride other than Madhambi and Scar." said Shangwe. Simba and Shangwe ran to catch up with Nadra and Madhambi. Soon Nadra hides and ends up tripping Simba and Shangwe._

* * *

 _"Ha, your it Simba!" Said Nadra. "Ow that hurt! What gives Nadra?!" Said Shangwe and Simba in unison. "Simba. My life is a lie! Rafiki & mother lied to everyone about who my father is! Simba, you and I are cousins! I overheard mom and Rafiki talking about it. Your uncle Scar is my father! Mufasa doesn't even deserve to be king and neither do you! Mufasa Bullied your uncle Taka! Your grandfather Ahadi abused Taka and favorited Mufasa! Taka changed his name to Scar at some point in time!" Yelled Nadra fuming. "Ah, so you eavesdropped on us. "Said Rafiki. "Yes, Ahadi did abuse him. Taka got his Scar from Ahadi. now please... just calm down, don't be mad at us. We were trying to protect you. to protect everyone."_

 _"Ok, I won't hate anyone." Lied Nadra. Rafiki stared into Nadra's eyes and became shocked with horror from what he saw deep hidden away in her eyes. Rafiki realized that Nadra is Evil. Rafiki quickly backed away from Nadra and ran off. "Nadra what was that about?" Asked Shangwe and Simba. "Rafiki is probably just being crazy." Said Nadra._

* * *

 _Soon they 4 friends arrive back to pride rock. Nadra and Madhambi stop in Scar's den. "Hello, father." Said Nadra with an evil smirk. Scar, Nadra, and Madhambi Talked and trained for 5 months. During those 5 Months, Nadra and Madhambi had both became a devoted follower of Scar & Friends of the Hyena Trio: Shenzi, Banzai, & Ed. Nadra hated Rafiki, Mufasa, Simba, Sarabi, Sarafina, Shangwe, Mheetu, Tama, Tojo, Chumvi, Malka, Ni, Mega, and Leo. Soon Nadra and Madhambi returned to their moms._

* * *

 _The next day_

* * *

 _"Dad! Dad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go! Wake up! -Dad! Dad" Said Simba.  
"Your Son Is awake."Said Sarabi. "Before sunrise, He's your son." Said Mufasa.  
Dad! Come on, Dad. You Promised!" Said Simba Angrily. "Okay, Okay. I'm up, I'm up." Said Mufasa tiredly.  
"Yeah!" Said Simba Excitedly._

 _Soon Simba and Mufasa reached the top of the Pride rock, above the den. Little did they know Nadra and Madhambi were spying on them.  
"Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Said Mufasa. "Wow." Said Simba amazed.  
"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here.  
And will rise with you as the new king." Said Mufasa. "And this will all be mine?" Asked Simba. "Everything." Answered Mufasa.  
"Everything the light touches. What about that shadowy place?"Asked Simba._

 _"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba." Said Mufasa. "But I thought a king can do whatever he wants." Voiced Simba  
"Oh, there's more to being king than getting your way all the time." Replied Mufasa. "There's More?" Asked Simba.  
"Simba..." Said Mufasa as he starts to explain. Soon they are walking through the grasslands of the Pride Lands yet still unknowingly are being followed by Nadra and Madhambi. "Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As King, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures,  
From the crawling ant to the leaping antelope." " But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Asked Simba Confused. "Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great circle of life." Said Mufasa_

 _Soon Zazu came in and landed"Good morning, sire!" Said Zazu. "Good morning, Zazu." Said Mufasa. "Checking in with the morning report." Said Zazu. "Fire away." Said Mufasa."Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot." Said Zazu. "Really?" Asked Mufasa before getting distracted by Simba.  
"What are you doing, son?" Asked Mufasa. "Pouncing." Replied Simba. "Let an old pro show you how it's done." Said Mufasa._

 _"I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't..." Said Zazu. "Zazu, would you turn around?" Asked Mufasa.  
"Yes, Sire. The cheetahs are hard up, but..." Said Zazu.  
"Stay low to the ground." Instructed Mufasa. "Cheetahs never prosper..." Said Zazu. "Yeah, Okay. Stay low to the ground, right? Yeah." Whispered Simba.  
"What's going on?" Asked Zazu. "A Pouncing lesson." Replied Mufasa.  
"Very good. Pouncing. Pouncing? No, Sire, you can't be serious..." Freaked Zazu after realizing what was going on.  
Mufasa then motioned Zazu to turn back around and he did. "This is so humiliating." Complained Zazu._

 _"Try not to make a sound." Instructed Mufasa quietly to Simba. "What are you telling him, Mufasa? Mufasa Simba?" Said Zazu as he got pounced on by Simba as Mufasa laughed. "That's very good," said Mufasa. "Zazu!" Said a mole. "Yes!" Said Zazu. "Sir news from the underground." Said the Mole. Mufasa still talking to Simba. "Now, this time..." Said Mufasa as he got interrupted. "Sire! Hyenas in the Pride Lands!" Freaked Zazu. Nadra and Madhambi had already snuck back to Priderock while Zazu was being Informed. "Zazu Take Simba home." Said Mufasa. "Aw, dad, can't I come?" Complained Simba. "No, son." Replied Mufasa. "Pah! I never get to go anywhere." Complained Simba. "Oh, young master, one day, you will be king. Then you can chase slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk." Said Zazu as he and Simba headed to pride rock._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Summary_** _ **:**_ _ **This chapter takes place after the prologue of Rise of King Scar. Characters in story: Nadra,**_ _ _ **Rafiki, Zazu, Mufasa, Simba, Sarabi, Sarafina, Shangwe, Ahadi, Uru, Mheetu, Tama, Tojo, Chumvi, Malka, Ni, Mega,**__ _ **Mlinzi,**_ _ ** **Hodari****_ _ _ **, Timon, Pumbaa, and Taka/Scar. Mheetu & Shangwe are Brother and sister while Nadra and Mheetu are half siblings.**__

* * *

 _ **Rise of King Scar: Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _"Hey Uncle Taka! Guess what?" Said Simba. "I despise guessing games. And also never call me that again! I abandoned my birth name years before you where born. My name is Scar." Said Scar. "Oh sorry, I heard what grandfather Ahadi did to you. Anyways I'm gonna be king of pride rock." Said Simba. "Oh, goody!" Said Scar. "My dad just showed me the whole kingdom, And i'm gonna rule it all!" Said Simba. "Yes. well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know." Said Scar. "Hey, Uncle Scar. When I'm king, what'll that make you?" Asked Simba. "A monkey's uncle." Said Scar. "You're so weird." Said Simba. "You have No idea. So, your Father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?" Questioned Scar. "Everything." Replied Simba. "He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?" Questioned Scar once more. "Well, no. he said I can't go there." Replied Simba. "And he's absolutely right. It's for too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there." Said Scar. "Well, I'm brave. What's out there?" Question Simba.  
"I'm sorry, Simba, I just can't tell you." Replied Scar. "Why not?" Questioned Simba farther. "I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favourite nephew." Said scar. "Yeah, right! I'm your only nephew." Said Simba. "All the more reason for me to be protective. An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince. Oops!" Said Scar. "An elephant what? Whoa!" Said Simba. "Oh, dear, I've Said too much. Well, i suppose you'd have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all. Just do me one favour. Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place." Said Scar. "No Problem." Lied Simba. "There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember, it's our little secret." Said Scar as Simba ran up Priderock._

* * *

 _"Hey, Nadra. Hey, Madhambi, Hey, Shangwe." Said Simba. As he walked up to his three friends. "Hey, Simba." Said Nadra, Shangwe and Madhambi. "Come on. I Just heard  
about this great place." Said Simba. "Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath." Said Shangwe. "And It's time for yours." Said Sarabi. "Mom! Mom, you're messing up my Mane! Olay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?" Begged Simba. "So, where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb." Said Shangwe. "No, it's really cool." Said simba. "So, where is this really cool place?" Questioned Sarabi. As Sarabi questioned Simba on where the really cool place was Simba cringed. "Oh. -Uh, around the water hole." Replied Simba. "Ok let's go!" Said Nadra and Madhambi Knowingly and Shangwe Noticed Nadra and Madhambi seemed to know where Simba wanted to take them. "Uh, mom, can I go with Sis, Madhambi, and Simba?" Asked Shangwe. "Hmm, what do you think, Sarabi?" Asked Sarafina. "Well..." Said Sarabi. "Please?" Begged Simba, Shangwe, Nadra, and Madhambi in unison. "It's alright with me. "Yeah! All right! this is going to be Awesome! this is great!" Cheered The 4 cubs. "As long as Zazu goes with you." Said Sarabi. "Okay!" Agreed Nadra & Madhambi. Shangwe and Simba were confused on why Nadra and Madhambi agreed about Zazu coming with them but kept quiet and just went with it._

* * *

 _"Step lively. The sooner we to the water hole, the sooner we can leave." Said Zazu. "So any idea on how we are going to ditch the dodo so we can get to that dark shadowy place your father said you are to never go to." Said Nadra. "Wait you know about that? How?" whispered Simba. "Me and Madhambi Spied on you and your dad when as he showed you the kingdom. Our bodies turning into grass when we die is nonsense. Our bodies don't become the grass when we die! Our bodies decay. Rotting into dust overtime. Grass has seeds which are released overtime which grows into new grass. Grass seeds and travel long distances such as days, months, or years." Explained Nadra and Madhambi. "Only a fool would believe that dead bodies become the grass."_

 _"Oh, I understand. Thanks for telling me the truth." Said Simba. "Hey i have an idea on how we can get rid of Zazu." Said Madhambi. Madhambi then whispered the plan to Simba, Nadra and Shangwe. "Oh, just look at you four. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savanna. Your parents will be thrilled, What with your being betrothed and all." Said Zazu. Nadra and Madhambi looked at each other and nuzzled each other. Which shocked Zazu, Shangwe and Simba. We're fine with the planned marriage as long as we're betrothed to each other. Zazu cringed after hearing that. eh he ha- about that. Nadra Your betrothed to Simba. And Madhambi is betrothed to Shangwe. Next thing Zazu, Simba, and Shangwe knew Zazu was being Beaten and used as a baobab ball being passed between Nadra and Madhambi. "when you get back to pride rock you'd better fix that problem or we might feed you to Scar next time he loses his lunch" Threatened Nadra angrily. "Okay, I-I'll not forget to do that. I-I promise." Said Zazu Quivering with fear. "You better or else me and Nadra won't hesitate to feed to Scar as lunch." Warned Madhambi._

 _"I can't marry Nadra! She's my friend." Said Simba. "Yeah and there's no way i'll marry Madhambi! it will be too weird." Said Shangwe. Sorry burst your bubble, but you four turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations." Said Zazu. Zazu got worried when Nadra and Madhambi gave him a threatening glare. "Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Said Simba. "Not so long as I'm around." Said Zazu. "Well in that case, you're fired." Said Simba "Nice try, but only the king can do that." Said Zazu. "Well, he's the future king." Said Shangwe. "Yeah, so you have to do what i tell you." Said Simba. "Not yet, I don't. And with with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king, indeed." Said Zazu both worried about being fed to Scar and annoyed at Simba and Shangwe. "Hmph. Not the way I see it._

* * *

 ** _"I Just Can't Wait To Be King"_**

* * *

 _Simba:  
_ _I'm gonna be a mighty king_

 _So enemies beware_

 _Zazu:  
_ _Well, I've never seen a king of beast_

 _With quite so little hair_

 _Simba:  
_ _I'm gonna be the main event_

 _Like no king was before_

 _I'm brushin' up on lookin' down_

 _I'm workin' on my roar_

 _Zazu:  
This far, a rather uninspiring thing_

 _Simba:  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

 _Zazu:  
You've rather a long way to go,  
young master, if you think..._

 _Simba:  
_ _No one sayin', "Do this"_

 _Zazu:  
Now when I said that... _

_Shangwe:  
No saying, "Be there"_

 _Zazu:  
What I meant was..._

 _Madhambi:  
No one Sayin', "Stop that"_

 _Zazu:  
Now what you don't realise..._

 _Nadra, Shangwe, Madhambi, and Simba:  
No one sayin, "See here"_

 _Zazu:  
Now, see here!_

 _Simba:  
Free to run around around all day_

 _Zazu:  
Well, that's definitely out._

 _Simba:  
Free to do it all my way_

 _Zazu:  
I think it's time that you and I  
_

 _Arranged a heart-to-heart_

 _Simba:  
Kings don't need advice  
_

 _From little hornbills for a start_

 _Zazu:  
If this is where  
the monarchy is headed_

 _Count me out_

 _Out of service, out of Africa_

 _I wouldn't hang about_

 _This Child is getting  
wildly out of wing_

 _Simba:  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

 _Everybody, look left_

 _Everybody, look right_

 _Everywhere you look, I'm_

 _Standing in the spotlight_

 _Zazu:  
Not yet!_

 _Other animals:  
Let every creature  
go for broke and sing  
_

 _Let's hear it in the heard and on the wing_

 _It's gonna be  
King simba's finest fling_

 _Everyone:  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

 _Oh, i Just can' t wait to beb king_

 _Oh, I just can't wait_

 _To be King_

* * *

 _"I beg your pardon, Madam, But_ _get off! " Said Zazu. "Simba? Shangwe? Madhambi! Nadra!"_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I do not own the Lion king series.  
most Characters mentioned is previous chapter.  
**_ _ **I'm planning on doing a series on this.  
Anyways here we go.**_

* * *

 ** _Rise of King Scar: Chapter 2_**

* * *

 _"All right! It worked!" Said Simba. "We lost him." Said Shangwe. "I'm a genius" Said Simba and Madhambi in unison. "Jinx! Can't talk until i say your name there times!" Said Madhambi with a smirk while Simba Sighed with defeat. "now you won't take credit for my plan." the four friend walked into the elephant graveyard. "Ok i think he's learned his lesson." Said Shangwe. "Very well, Simba, Simba, Simba." Said Madhambi. "This is it. We made it." Said Simba. "Whoa!" Said Simba, Shangwe, Nadra, and Madhambi._

 _"It's really creepy." Said Shangwe. "Yeah. Isn't it great?" Asked Simba. "We could get in big trouble." Said Shangwe.  
"I Know!"' Replied Simba. "No, this isn't great! This place is awesome!" Said Nadra and Madhambi in unison. "I wonder if its brains are still in there." Said Shangwe.  
"There's only one way to know. Come on, let's go check it out." Said Simba. "Wrong! The only checking out you will do will be out of here." Said Zazu._

 _"Oh, man!" Complained Simba. "We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands." Said Zazu. "Look, banana beak is scared." Taunted Simba. "It's Mr. banana beak to you, fuzzy, and right now er are all in very real danger." Returted Zazuz. "Ha! Danger? I walk on on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. **'Ha ha ha'** " Said Simba.  
Suddenly a loud cackle emerges from the big elephant skull. Then three hyenas emerge out of the skull. "Well, well Banzai, what have we got here?" Asked the female hyena only looking at Simba & Shangwe while ignoring Nadra & Madhambi._

 _"I don't know, Shenzi. What do you think, Ed?" Replied Banzai. Ignoring Nadra & Madhambi. Ed just laughed. "Yeah. Just what I was thinking.  
A trio of trespassers!" Simba, Shangwe, and Zazu instantly became confused. "Um there are 5 of us. So i believe the word is Quintet_ _." Said Zazu._

 _"Oh we didn't notice. we only noticed a dodo and two cubs. thanks for helping us out by letting us know." Said Banzai sarcastically. "And we are here quite by accident,  
let me assure. A simple Navigational error." Said Zazu. "Whoa, whoa, Wait, wait, wait. I know you. You're Mufasa's little stooge." Said Shenzi. " I madam, am the king's major-domo." Said Zazu. _

_"And that would make you..." Said Banzai circling the four cubs with Ed. "The future king." Replied Simba which made Nadra and Madhambi angry as they unsheathed their claws. Zazu then backed into the middle of circle as Shenzi began to circle the Quintet. "Do you know what we do to kings to step out of their kingdom?" Asked Shenzi. "You can't do anything to me." Said Simba. "technically, they can. We are on their land." Said Zazu_

 _"But Zazu you told me they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers." Said Simba. "Ix-nay on the upid-stay." Said zazu "Who are you callin' upid-stay?" Yelled Banzai angrily. "My, my, my. Look at the sun! It's time to go!" Said Zazu. "What's the hurry? We'd love you to stick around for dinner." Said Shenzi. "Yeah, we could have what's lion around!" Said Banzai. "'Wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one! Make mine a cub sandwich! whaddaya think?" Asked Shenzi._

 _"What, Ed? What is it?" Asked Shenzi. "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Asked Banzai. "No, Why?" Asked Shenzi. "'Cause there it goes!" Yelled Banzai._

* * *

" _Did we lose 'em?" Asked Shangwe. "I think so" Replied Simba. Nadra and Madhambi just stood there quiet. "Where's Zazu?" Asked Shangwe as the four friends go and search for Zazu. "The little major-domo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler." Said Banzai as he put Zazu on a small geyser. "No! Not the birdie-boiler!" Said Zazu as he got shot all the way back the way back to the Pride Lands. "Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Said Simba "Like you?" Asked Shenzi. "Oops." Said Simba as he and Shangwe ran as fast as they could. Shenzi tried to bite Simba but missed. Banzai grabbed Nadra and Madhambi as they pretended to try and run away. Banzai gave Nadra and Madhambi to a_ _Hyena named Mshiriki. "Hey Sis take them to the meeting place." Said Banzai.  
Simba and shangwe ran being chased by the trio through the elephant graveyard. _

* * *

"Sire! Simba, Na _dra, Madhambi, & Shangwe ditched me on our way to the water hole. When i eventually found them they were in the elephant graveyard! We all got chased by the hyenas. i got got captured and launched by a birdie-boiler as i got launched got too see simba tell them to pick on someone their own size! the four cubs are in danger." freaked Zazu "the ditched me by singing about turning be a king into a child's game and got all the animals on it and at the end of the song i ended up getting squashed by a rhino! took me a while to convince her to get off me. but right now we need to save the cubs!" "Very well and at the end of this Simba is going to be in big trouble." Said Mufasa. _

* * *

_"Simba... Where is Nadra and Madhambi?" Asked Shangwe. "I don't know Shangwe... I hope they made it out." Replied Simba.  
"Oh you mean those two other cubs. they are being held captive and and aren't getting out. they are dead once we get back to the rest of the clan unless we start to see otherwise and keep holding them captive so we can use them." Lied Shenzi. Simba and shangwe are now cornered by the hyena trio and worried about their friends Nadra and Madhambi. Simba then tried to scare the hyenas trio with a roar. "oh ahahaha do it again. Simba did it again but this time it was that of a full grown lion. The hyenas where surprised but then for shocked that mufasa showed up with Zazu. "Hello young master, um where is Nadra and Madhambi?" Asked Zazu. "doesn't matter being held captive and most likely dead once that trio get to the rest of the hyena clan in an unknown location but they might spare them and use them as they see fit." Said Simba. Zazu became grateful yet horrified._


	4. Chapter 3

"Don't you Ever come around me or my son again!" Snarled Mufasa. "Oh that was your son? I didn't know that!" Lied Shenzi. "Did you?" She turned to Banzai Who quickly caught on the act. "No! Of course not!" Lied Banzai "ED?!" Asked Banzai and Shenzi pleading he would catch on. Ed then dumbly Shook his head yes.

Mufasa suddenly roared and Scared off the hyenas. As the group of 4 left the graveyard. "Zazu take Shangwe home! I need to teach my son a lesson." Said Mufasa. "Good luck young master." Said Zazu before turning to Take Shangwe home.

"Simba!" Yelled Mufasa. Simba walked to his father. "Simba, I'm very disappointed in you.

"dad... i'm sorry" Replied Simba. "You could have been killed today. You deliberately disobeyed me and what's worse you put Shangwe in danger, got Madhambi and Nadra captured!" Said Mufasa. "I Didn't mean for that to happen. i has just trying too be brave like you." Said Simba. "Simba, I'm brave when i have to be... Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Said Mufassa. "But you're not scared of Anything." Said Simba.

"No Simba, today i was." Said Mufasa. "You. Were scared?" Asked Simba. "Yes I thought i might lose you. " Said Mufasa.  
"Huh i guess even Kings get scared sometimes huh?"Said Simba.

* * *

"Man, that lousy mufasa. I won't be able to sit for a weak!" Complained Bonzai. Ed started to laugh. "It's not funny, Ed!" Ed burst into laughter. "Hush it" Said Banzai. Ed continues to laugh before getting into a fight with banzai. "Will ya knock it off?" Asked Shenzi."Well, he started it"Said Banzai pointing at ed. "Look at you guys! No wonder we are dangling at the bottom of the food chain!" Said Shenzi. "Man, I hate dangling..." Complained Banzai.

"Yeah? You know if it wasn't for those lions, We'd be running the joint." Said Shenzi. "Man i hate lions." Said Banzai. "So grumpy." Said Shenzi. "And Hairy" Added Banzai. "And stinky" added Shenzi. "And man are they..." Banzai started. "UUU-GLY!" Said Banzai and Shenzi before they both start laughing. "Oh, surely us lions aren't that bad?" Question Nadra. "Yes Agree with my Daughter on this... Surely We lions aren't all that bad?" Said Scar.

"Oh, hey, Scar. It's just you." Said Banzai. "We were afraid it was someone important." Said Shenzi. "Yeah, you know, like mufasa." Said Banzai. "I See." Said Madhambi. "Now that's power." Said Bonzai. "Tell me about it. I just hear that name a i shudder." Said Shenzi. "Mufasa!" Said Banzai. "Ooooh. Do it again!" Said Shenzi. "Mufasa!" Said Banzai again. "Oooooh" Said Shenzi. "Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa!" Said Banzai. "Oooooh." Said Shenzi before bursting into laughter.

"Augh we are Surrounded by Idiots!" Said Nadra, Scar, And Madhambi in unison. "Not you guys, Scar, Nadra, Madhambi; I mean you guys are one of us. I mean you're pals." Said Banzai. "Charmed." Said Scar, Nadra and Madhambi. "OOh i like that. they not Kings or a Queen. yet they're still so proper." Said Shenzi. "Yeah, hey, hey. did you bring us anything to eat Scar buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?" Begged Banzai.

"I don't really think you deserve what father brought. he practically gift wrapped Simba and my half-sister and couldn't even dispose of them." Said Nadra as Scar throws the Zebra leg down to the trio and they start eating. "Well, you know it wasn't exactly we where alone Nadra." Said Shenzi with a full mouth. "Yeah. What where we supposed to do- Kill Mufasa?" Asked Banzai. "Precisely!" Snarled Nadra, Madhambi, and Scar. As the HYena trio looked up at Scar and the two Cubs before the the Lions jumped down.

* * *

 **Be Prepared.**

* * *

 **"I Know that Your Powers of Retention! Are as wet as a Warthog's backside!" Sang Nadra.  
** **"But thick as you are! Pay attention! Our Words are a matter of Pride!"**

 **"It's Clear from your Vacant expressions. The Lights are not all on upstairs" Sang Madhambi.**

 **"But we're talking Kings and successions! Even you can't be caught unawares" Sang Scar.**

 **"So Be Prepared for a Chance of a Lifetime. Be Prepared for some sanastional news" Sang Nadra.**

 **"A Shiny New Era Is tiptoeing nearer." Sang Scar, Madhambi and Nadra.**

 **"and where do we feature?" Sang Shenzi questioningly.**

 **"Just Listen to teachers! I know it's sound sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues" Sang Scar.**

 **"And Injustice Deliciously Squared Be Prepared!- " Sang Scar, Madhambi, and Nadra.**

 _"Be Prepared! Yeah we'll be prepared! Prepared for what?" Asked Banzai. "For the Death of the King!" Replied Scar. "Why? Is he sick?" Asked Banzai.  
"No fool. We're going to kill him, Simba Too" Said Nadra. __"Great idea who needs a king!" Said Shenzi. "No king! No king! La la la la la" Cheered Banzai and Shenzi.  
"Idiots! There will be a King!" Snarled Nadra, Hamhambi, Scar. "But i thought you said-" Started Banzai. "I will be King! Stick with us and you shall never go hungry again!" Shouted Scar" "Yay long live the king" Shouted Shenzi. "Long live the king! Long live the king! King! king! King! King! king!" Cheered all the hyenas"_

 ** _"It great that we'll all soon be connected! With a king and his heir who'd all time adored" sang the Hyenas._**

 _ **"Of course, Quid pro quo you're expected." Sang Scar.**_

 _ **"T**_ _ **o take certain duties on board." Sang Nadra.**_

 _ **"The Future is littered with prizes." Sang Madhambi.**_

 _ **"And though we're the Main Addressees**_

 _ **The Point That We Must Emphasize Is**_

 _ **You Won't Get a Sniff WithOut one of us" Sang Nadra, Madhambi, and Scar snarling.**_

 ** _"So Prepare for the coup of the Century!" Sang Scar_**

 ** _"ooh" sang some hyenas._**

 ** _"Be Prepared for the Murkiest Scam" Sang Madhambi._**

 ** _"la, la, la." Sang Some more hyenas._**

 ** _"Meticulous Planning." Sang Nadra._**

 ** _"We'll have food!" Sang the clan_**

 ** _"Tenacity Spanning." Sang Scar_**

 ** _"Lots of Food!" Sang more of the hyena clan._**

 ** _"Decades of Denial!" Sang Madhambi_**

 _ **"We Repeat" Sang even more of the clan.**_

 _ **"Is Simply why We'll" Sang Scar"**_

 _ **"Endless Meat" Sang More Hyenas.**_

 _ **"Be A Family Undisputed, Respected, Saluted" Sang Nadra and madhambi.**_

 _ **"And Seen for The Wonder We are" Sang Nadra, Madhambi, And Scar**_ _ **.**_

 _ **"Yes, Me, My Daughter and Madhambi's teeth and Ambitions are bared  
**_ _ **Be Pppppppprrrrrreeepaaaaaaaaareeeeedddd!" Sang Scar.**_

 ** _"Yes Our teeth and Ambitions are Bared" Sang Shenzi Banzai and their clan._**

 _ **"Be Pppppprreeeepaaareeed" Sang Everyone(Scar, Madhambi, & Nadra Sitting together with all the hyenas sing with them from below.)**_

* * *

 **End Of Be Prepared**

* * *

Scar covered in scratches that won't leave scars then returned to pride rock carrying Nadra and Madhambi by the scruff of their necks. Zazu and Simba see scar returning with the two Cubs all of whom(meaning Nadra & Madhambi along with being carried Scar)look at simba angerly. Scar put the two cubs down. Nadra and Madhambi walk over to simba and slaps his cheek with full force.

"That's what you get for abandoning us and getting us captured heard you got scolded by your father. i think you deserve to be grounded for the rest of your life instead of a week. and your birth right should be lifted from you as well." Snarled Nadra & Madhambi in Simba's face.

"Oh boy! eh, heh, ah look at the time i need to it's time to gather information for the morning report." Said Zazu. "Did you fix that Mariage arrangement? We mean we seriously will do what we told you. If you haven't started times running out. you've got a half hour to fix things" Snarled Nadra and Madhambi with a threatening glare.

Zazu flew to the five parents.. "Sire, Queen Sarabi, Sarafina, Horadi, Nguvu. about that Marriage arrangement." Said Zazu nervously as he knew he was being watched by Nadra and Madhambi who are in shadow. "What about it? Questioned the 5 parents. "It needs to be rearranged. Madhambi and Nadra are in love and angry about the arrangements. I'm Even surprised they know what betrothal is. They are in love with each other. Simba and Shangwe don't like the idea of being married." Voiced Zazu.

"Absolutely Not happening." Said Mufasa, Sarabi, Horadi, And Sarafina. "I disagree there it should be agreed on. Or should i tell them your little secret Sarafina?" Asked Nguvu.  
"What is he talking about Sarafina? What secret?" Asked Mufasa, Zazu, Sarabi, and the rest of the pride sisters. "Um i don't know. what he's talking about" Said Sarafina.  
"Oh I disagree! Mother!" Snarled Nadra walking out of the shadows. "Should Nguvu Tell them or should me and my friends do it?" Simba, Madhambi, and Shangwe walked out of the shadows.

"Nadra? Madhambi? Simba? Shangwe? What's going on? What are you Talking about?" Asked Sarafina.

 _ **(Nguvu... {meaning: Power, Force, Energy, Valor, Valour, Might, Mightiness, Forceful, Forcefulness, Forceps, Potentate, Powerful, Powerhouse, Powerpoint, and Powers in Swahili}... is Madhambi's Father. Madhambi's mother Died in cubbirth. Madhambi's mother's name of Serikali meaning: Government, Authorities, Governmental, Governmentally in Swahili. Sadly Nguvu is a widow and a signal parent.)**_

"Mother Lied to you all. Rafiki was in on it! I am the Daughter of Scar!" Snarled Nadra both angerly and loudly. Everyone except Shangwe, Madhambi, Simba, Nadra, Nguvu, And Scar. The other cubs including Shangwe's Brother mheetu just watched. "I changed my mind i will not have my niece marry my son! Shangwe will be betrothed to Simba and nadra will be betrothed to her love Madhambi." Announced Mufasa. "I agree with Mufasa on this. Betrothal between cousins is so unacceptable as it has been for since King Mohatu's reign." Said Zazu and Sarabi.


End file.
